map_gamesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Luchando Por Tu Nación II (Archivo 2)
Aquí se encuentran todas las acciones efectuadas en Luchando Por Tu Nación II en los años 1503, 1504 y 1505. Para más información dirigirse al artículo principal. 1503 Confederación Mágica de Majenien El año resulta un tanto complicado; si bien, la batalla de Londres resulta en una victoria contundente, las pérdidas materiales y humanas son también notables en la periferia de la capital. En cualquier caso, la orden oscura está agonizante y los pocos seguidores que le quedan se encuentran perseguidos. Se abre un tribunal especial, Wizengamot, para juzgar a los hechiceros oscuros, y una comisión especial dentro del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica para la persecución de seguidores restantes; a su líder ya le fue dado juicio y muerte, será cuestión de tiempo la disolución definitiva. En cualquier caso, se emprende la reparación de las víctimas, la reconstrucción y en algunos casos, las penas para los ex magos-oscuros son de restauración del tejido social, aunque bajo palabra; “''to be or not to be…”'', esa cuestión'' abre una vez más las puertas a la reconciliación a un pueblo que, quizá sin quererlo, se puso en contra de sí mismo. Afortunadamente, la destrucción no salió de la periferia londinense, y la actividad económica sigue su curso si verse, relativamente, alterado, aunque en las afueras de Londres permanezcan, por ahora, las cicatrices del conflicto. Se intensifica la actividad comercial, en parte por las rutas recién adquiridas y la creciente demanda de productos y servicios dentro y al exterior de la Confederación, sin contar que el emprendimiento de los inmigrantes es mayor. En el parlamento se discute una reforma del sistema financiero y bancario, que permita emprender negocios más fácilmente; es aprobada, finalmente, a mediados del año. La política internacional, tiene esta ocasión, cierto reveses; ante la imposibilidad de conseguir un trato justo ante las pretensiones de nuestro vecino del Norte, Sasovek’do, respecto a nuestros intereses en Escocia, y sobre todo a sabiendas de que ellos conocían nuestras intenciones allí, nos vemos en la penosa, pero justa necesidad de declararles la guerra. Son enviados 400,000 magos y brujas, 180 centauros, 50 hipogrifos, 10 dragones (de diferentes variedades y especies) y 10 aves fénix para adentrarse dentro del territorio escocés; declaramos además que se perdonará a todo ex-miembro de la hermandad oscura si se redime en la lucha en Escocia. La idea es adentrarse en territorio escocés hacia las tierras altas, para otoño, y hacer frente desde allí al enemigo; se comienzan a levantar ya fortalezas y escudos defensivos, mientras se orquesta el movimiento definitivo que expulsará al enemigo recién llegue a la costa; a lo largo de las playas ocupadas son colocadas trampas y guardianes mágicos. Sin embargo, extendemos aún la posibilidad de la paz, si es que deciden hacer a un lado su orgullo, y escuchar, una vez más, lo que podemos ofrecer. Sobre Man, toleraremos su ocupación siempre y cuando los elfos no intervengan en nuestros asuntos; se habla, incluso, de cooperación. Se aplaude la decisión de las hadas de Cornualles de incorporarse a la Confederación, se pide envíen representantes al parlametno en Londres, para su correcta representación; se envían regalos y varias celebraciones son realizadas. Finalmente, se les vuelve a invitar a los elfos galeses su incorporación a la Confederación. * '''Evento Extra:' Tras cruzar la frontera, se produce un ligero avance, que es detenido en torno a la llegada a las tierras altas, en cuestión, 420.000 '''orcos más la población local se interponen en tu camino, '''20.000 '''de estos son berserkers, que tienen la ventaja de la colina ¿Qué harás?. * '''Tu Respuesta: Se utilizan dragones y estatuas animadas mágicamente para distraerles y obligarlos a bajar de la colina, donde desde torres plegables los esperan magos con maleficios asesinos (pese al riesgo de crítica) y trampas mágicas; se evita en la medida de lo posible el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, dada la inferioridad física. Una vez bajen de la colina los dragones los mantendrán a raya, acorralándolos a una muerte casi segura, y con suerte, instantánea. Mantenemos, además, el perdón a los ex-miembros de la Orden Oscura si se redimen en Escocia. Por último, se utilizan catapultas, a cuya efectividad se le suma magia, y la facilidad de manipularlas a distancia y con menos esfuerzo. Sasovek'do Su Santa Majestad solicita a cada uno de los 27 reinos de Sasovek'do enviar un representante '''a ciudad imperial, con la misión de decidir el futuro del país respecto a tres temas de gran importancia: la colonización del Nuevo Mundo', '''nuestras relaciones con Escocia '''y la '''construcción de una capital' para la futura unión entre nuestro imperio y el daraenio. Tras semanas de discusiones, el Emperador promulga una serie de edictos, en los que se establece que: *'Betchorói, Zépto, Sibnár y Nábra continuarán la colonización': Se enviarán 1 svenkéi, 2 machtións, 4 tachlétris y 8 fénix de hielo al Nuevo Mundo (Groenlandia), junto a una tripulación de 740 hombres (más provisiones y armas) con la misión de establecer la primera ciudad en la tierra descubierta. A Nadpidáe (Islandia) se envían ingenieros para planificar la construcción de talleres y astilleros. *'Sasovek'do le declara la guerra a Escocia', ante la negativa de aceptar la propuesta matrimonial que cordialmente le ha ofrecido el Emperador; cualquier nación que invada Escocia sin concentimiento de Su Majestad entrará en la misma condición que este país. *'Jéska, Anásin y Kayát planificarán la construcción de la nueva capital': El imperio espera contar con apoyo de la Liga Daraenia para la construcción de la capital de la futura nación que nacerá de nuestra unión. La ciudad se construirá en dominios de Jéska (en Copenhague). 250px|thumb|right|Guerra en EscociaSe envían''' dos expediciones militares a Escocia': una compuesta de 8 svenkéis, 17 machtións, 30 tachlétris, 36 fenix helados y 7,500 hombres (infantería, pernería, algo de caballería e infanteria) a las '''Islas Orcadas' y 13 svenkéis, 22 machtións, 35 tachlétris, 46 fenix helados y 10,000 hombres (composición similar a la primera expedición) a las''' Islas Hébridas Exteriores'. Ambas partirán desde una base en lslas Shetland, y se asegurarán enviar mensajes constantes a esta para hacer saber sobre los avances en el frente a las autoridades de Kolgadolód. El '''alto mando militar en las Shetland '''espera ocupar las islas anteriormente dichas en un periodo corto de tiempo, para así establecernos en estas y asegurarlas para la llegada de más tropas que vengan desde el continente. Las tropas tienen estrictas órdenes de permanecer en las islas hasta nuevo aviso. Con respecto a la '''isla de Man', enviamos 2 svenkéis, 4 machtións, 6 tachlétris y 3 fenix helados en apoyo a Norvoten, junto a alimento, armamento y 1,700 hombres. Sin embargo, se señala que estas tropas''' no combatirán bajo la bandera de Sasovek'do', y se les pide a todos que peelen bajo la insignia de nuestro aliado elfo; además, '''se señala a Norvoten' que sus barcos pueden pasar a través de Shetland, para que así tengan menos problemas en llegar hasta la isla de Man. Mandamos una solicitud de comercio al reino de Francia, pidiendo que nuestros mercaderes cuenten con la facilidad de poder intercambiar mercancías con los comerciantes locales. Enviamos diplomáticos a Alpária, Uskenya y la nación enana de los Pirineos, con el fin de iniciar cordiales relaciones entre nuestros países. * Evento Extra: (Te pondré dos xd) # Tus movimientos sobre las islas de los orcos al norte de Escocia '''salen perfectamente, pero la resistencia no tarda en notarse, ocurriendo varias insurrecciones que consiguen derrotar a pequeñas guarniciones locales de vigilancia y capturar pequeños pueblitos, esta se intensifica cada vez más, declarando las islas como territorio reconquistado e incitando a la rebelión civil general. # Un hombre en '''Nápdidae '''jura tener el método para pacificar y domesticar bestias marinas de la talla del '''Jörmun. ¿Qué harás? * Tu Respuesta: # Enviamos dos expediciones de 10,000 hombres y 5,000 hombres a las''' islas Hébridas Exteriores''' y Orcadas '''(respectivamente) para controlar las rebeliones. Unos generales tratan de tener contacto con orcos, ofreciendo la paz a cambio de que estos nos apoyen con la guerra contra Inglaterra (daremos alimentos y armamento); todo esto en secreto. # El gobierno imperial financía al '''hombre de Nadpidáe, asegurando que, de fallar en su tarea, será exiliado por mentirle a la Corona. Elessar Nuestro Rey del Bosque ha vuelto a casa acompañado por los vientos de la victoria. La aplastante derrota infligida a los seres del norte que derramaron la sangre de miles en la guerra más idiota que se recuerda lo ha convertido de la noche a la mañana en leyenda. Thòrlien de Elessar, Campeón del Norte, Desangrador de los Vagabundos, Terror de los Forajidos. Esto le hará mucho bien a su gobierno. En cuanto a la situación de los casi 95.000 enemigos supervivientes, son expulsados del país, hacia la selva inexplorada del norte. Se crea un sistema defensivo en la frontera norte, con atalayas cada tantos kilómetros. Se designan dos marqueses para organizar defensivamente la zona. Unos 10.000 soldados tendrán que estar en posiciones defensivas permanentes. El consejo de los Reyes del Bosque también ha propuesto el restablecer viejas alianzas en la zona. En este caso, se aprueba el envío de una expedición de 20 elfos exploradores hacia el oeste, al reino enano de las montañas. La idea es volver a establecer una ruta comercial. Los elfos ofrecen armas de calidad, instrumentos musicales y ropas de camuflaje, a cambio de herramientas e invenciones. * Evento Extra La fama alejandrina de tu rey tras la batalla le da mucho poder al trono y la monarquía, haciendo que se desaten grandes intenciones de obtener el trono, claros complot de asesinato o exilio, se tiene constancia de muchos de ellos, pero se cree que hay más y son desconocidos. ¿Qué harás? * Tu Respuesta: El Rey del Bosque seguirá reinando como siempre, con la amabilidad que caracteriza a los elfos, confiando en que nadie le tocará un pelo. Imperio Maralyo Tras una breve pausa por enfermedad de la Encarnación de la Diosa, por fin volvemos al servicio activo, en la esperanza de que nuestro Reino vaya a mejor. Los terrenos de Eizza y la costa europea son anexionados y se da diverso trato a los habitantes: misioneras de la Fe de la Diosa predican la Verdad a los elfos mientras que los humanos son sometidos a salvaje esclavitud o integrados como trabajadores, en función de su grado de resistencia. Nuestro proposito a largo plazo es integrar las Islas al Imperio. Salvo unos cuantos combates (perdimos dos barcos y hundimos cinco) nuestra Armada patrulla sin novedad la costa albanesa. Enviamos otros 75.000 soldados a consolidar y expandir nuestro dominio por la zona. Respecto a la propuesta del diplomático ent, se aprueba y se crean "parques naturales" -reservas para Gaia- en varias de las zonas menos explotadas de nuestro territorio (NLT Doñana y otros parques naturales que iré detallando a medida que los investigue). El proposito para este año es continuar la campaña según los niveles actuales y enviarmos una expedición de cinco barcos en busca de las Islas del Sur (Canarias.) * Evento Extra: Gremios de exploradores, mercaderes y la propia burguesía reclaman que hay tierras inhóspitas y sin dueño al sur y el Imperio solo se preocupa en invadir islitas y enviar barcos ¨a la muerte¨, todos piden que se marche sobre esos territorios (Andalucía) para reafirmar poderío y una posición dominante en toda la Península. ¿Que harás?. * Tu Respuesta: Alniot A pesar que la alianza se hizo efectiva, manda comunicados para que la población residente en los paises de la alianza dejen de odiarse y que mejor hagan un trabajo colectivo, para que la economía no se desplome. Al mismo tiempo, el gobierno de Alniot manda cartas a sus vecinos, diciendo que sean mas cercanos entre sí para evitar que la alianza deje de existir y que sean paises débiles, aparte que su economía deje de desplomarse y se pueda controlar. Reino Daradiano Junto a Goldenstein se ira con esa expedición al territorio ya explorado para crear colonias y tomar recursos y trabajadores también el líder religioso quiere mandar grupos de monjes y predicadores para crear iglesias y enseñar la Fe de la iglesia. * Evento Extra: Ante la presencia de tropas y monjes de tu país, los nativos se sublevan cada vez más, parecen no dar tregua. ¿Que harás? Tu Respuesta:Tratare de controlar a la poblacion y tranquilizarla dandoles alimentos y a los que traten de luchar o causar problemas los encarcelare. Alpária Los enanos de los Alpes finalmente han dejado de talar árboles en los bosques debajo de la cordillera, pero su tala de este recurso solo será cesada temporalmente, puesto que arriba de las cordilleras el frío se vuelve inmenso y la disponibilidad de la Comunidad Agrícola de las 8 comunidades de la Gran Mancomunidad de Enanos de Alpária ha decidido tomar la decisión de no arriesgar a su pueblo, por ello enviaron la petición a la Cámara del Congreso, la cual aceptó su petición. Por ahora, la Comunidad Militar (la milicia de los enanos) busca aprender a volar, usando varios dragones comunes y águilas gigantes ya domesticadas. El pueblo enano no tiene problemas y está listo para el invierno Cambiriches De entre los lugares más recónditos en el amazonas resurge una antigua especie olvidada por la memoria colectiva, los canbiriches unos extraños hombres rana con un gran ingenio y el deseo de volver a ser la especia dominante del planeta como lo eran hace millones de años. Cartel Goldstein Los grandes huevos y lagartos encontrados al oeste de Florida son comprados por Trickster a un buen precio ademas de dotar a los expedicionarios con mas recursos para que se lance una nueva exploración, esta vez con recursos para establecer un puesto de avanzada permanente (Ubicado en Pensacola), los huevos estarán en observación por un tiempo y los lagartos son encerrados para estudiarlos. Por otro lado gracias a la unión aduanera recientemente formada con nuestros vecinos orcos y hombres lagarto mas y mas de nuestros comerciantes se van radicando en sus territorios formándose barrios enteros goblins en sus ciudades y hasta construyendo nuestro propio poblado costero en las costas del reino orco que servirá como un enclave comercial (Puerto Cabezas en NLT), son construidas carreteras e infraestructuras en estos territorios para facilitar mas el comercio. Mientras tanto una despiadada tormenta marina ha sorprendido a nuestros intrépidos viajeros del Atlántico provocando la perdida de todos los dirigibles y 4 barcos hundidos hasta el fondo del mar, otros 3 barcos consiguen encallar en un territorio desconocido, el que nos aprestamos a explorar (Cabo Verde). Reino de Debonia. Tras la victoria en Damik, 'se exige la rendición de elfos y de la '''Nidada de Jaer, '''imponiendo duras condiciones, como que '''Jaer '''se convierta en nuestro estado títere y entregue su armamento y altas compensaciones de guerra, además de planes del enemigo, sin contar que nos acompañen en la guerra, y a los '''Elfos de Altaréa '''se les exige la anexión de la costa oeste de su nación y que se vuelvan vasallos compartidos de nosotros y nuestros aliados el '''Imperio Maralyo '(siendo estos últimos los que mayor influencia impongan sobre este). Se pide al resto de países que acepten las mismas propuestas, entregando mano de obra, altas compensaciones de guerra, materiales, suministros, armas, profesionales y tecnología, pero en vista de que probablemente muchos no acepten, se seguirá con las ofensivas hasta ver resultado positivo. Se establecerán rutas exactas y concisas para el suministro de las unidades en el frente, para así garantizar la llegada de materiales, recursos, herramientas, armas y refuerzos fácil y rápidamente. Siguiendo con reformas militares, se establecerá un código de honor entre los soldados, caracterizado por ciertas virtudes que serán consideradas absolutamente necesarias para llegar al paraíso y tener el favor divino, y también para ser condecorados de gran manera en la vida mortal, estas son: '''Justicia, Coraje, Benevolencia, Respeto, Cortesía, Honestidad Absoluta, Dureza, Fiereza, Religiosidad, Resistencia, Habilidad, Creatividad, Libertad, Principios, Ideales, Unidad, Fraternidad, Responsabilidad, Memoria, Madurez, Honor, Pureza, Fuerza, Audacia '''y '''Lealtad, '''todas estas virtudes divinas representadas por dioses. Se tendrán citas divinas de grandes héroes para recordar este camino y su importancia, en caso de romperse, se pueden abrir casos legales contra los acusados, e igualmente se les puede excomulgar de nuestra fe. '"Una vez el guerrero está preparado para el hecho de morir, vive su vida sin la preocupación de morir, y escoge sus acciones basado en un principio, no en el miedo". ' '''"Si preparando correctamente el corazón cada mañana y noche, uno es capaz de vivir como si su cuerpo ya estuviera muerto, gana libertad en su camino. Su vida entera estará sin culpa, y tendrá éxito en su llamado" "El camino del guerrero se encuentra en la muerte" En caso de ser incumplidas, se considerará una deshonra, un crimen y una persona non grata para la nación, con peligros de ser encarcelados o exiliados por la deshonra al nombre de toda la nación. También se buscará equipar con los nuevos ¨cañones¨ capturados en Damik '''a las unidades en el frente para probar su efectividad, si se consigue ver que son efectivos, se iniciará su producción a gran escala y se equipará a gran cantidad de unidades (navales y terrestres) con estos, además de compartir esta tecnología con nuestros aliados del '''Imperio Maralyo. Estrategias: ''' '''Altaréa: '''Se anexarán totalmente sus territorios al ocuparlos todos y cada uno con una rápida ofensiva con todas las fuerzas del sur, que se extenderá hasta cruzar la frontera humana ligeramente, con ayuda de nuestros aliados los elfos del '''Imperio Maralyo. Jaer: '''Se seguirá la ofensiva de contraerse hacia el centro y asfixiarles en el norte y de avanzar por los bordes y un poco por el centro en el sur. '''Orcos: '''Se iniciará una serie de incursiones en sus costas más desprotegidas y fáciles serán perpetradas, usando '''40.000 '''hombres para cada incursión y estableciendo duras defensas (nombradas en anteriores post) y serán suministrados constantemente, además de más adelante enviar '''30.000 '''refuerzos. '''Creta: '''Se desembarcará en su costa oeste con '''220.000 '''hombres y '''100 '''dragones, parando la ofensiva a mitad de la isla y estableciendo las ya famosas defensas de nuestro ejército. Se acepta la llegada de más tropas daraenias, y se les pide un préstamo con los intereses anteriormente acordados. También se pedirá ayuda a los '''Hombres Pez de Anatolia '''para que nos apoyen en nuestra guerra. Se da el gasto por reparaciones y/o reposición al '''Imperio Maralyo '''por soldados perdidos y barcos en su valiosa ayuda para nuestro conflicto, lo mismo se hará con '''Daraenia. Norvoten Llega el dragón a la capital con el mensaje de los refuerzos. Aunque al principio no hay ni una idea para poder ir por mar con seguridad, un ingeniero elfico, seroj lenivchof, tiene una idea revolucionaria que a nadie se le habia ocurrido: transportar los barcos desde el aire con los dragones. Aunque la idea al principio parezca imposible, despues de varias pruebas exitosas la idea cala y se pone en marcha. Se mandan (con 75 dragones): 60000 elfos, 5000 enanos con cañones, 750 lobos y 25 osos junto a una cantidad de suministros. Al llegar a man se prepara el siguiente asalto: Mientras una escuadra de dragones intenta destruir la muralla por el norte y el este, un escuadron de enanos bombardeara la muralla por sur y oeste. Cuando se lleguen a abrir brechas entraran los lobos y los osos masacrando a todo dios seguidos por los elfos mientras los dragones atacaran por el aire. Se espera que con esto man caiga en manos norvetianas. Mientras preparamos una tropa de dragones para iniciar un viaje para la colonización de algunas tierras descubiertas en nuestras ultimas exploraciones e iniciamos a preparar un grupo de colonizadores para cuando los hombres gato del báltico emigren. En otras noticias aceptamos el matrimonio con la princesa kasaeil y mandamos un equipo diplomático a la tierra de las bestias para crear una alianza con ellos * Evento Extra: La Batalla de Man '''o '''Sitio de Man '''se presenta de la siguiente manera: La estrategia enemiga se centra solo en tierra, enviando a las puertas al regimiento que venció anteriormente, y enviando a los muros y a la puerta a gran cantidad de arqueros y lanceros. En caso de abrir la puerta, habrá un regimiento de arqueros tras el regimiento que protegerá la puerta, en caso de cruzar a este último, habrá dos regimientos de piqueros, uno a cada lado, con el objetivo de aplastar a las unidades enemigas que entren, casi al final, si estos son derrotados, todavía hay dos regimientos de caballería que cargarían uno desde cada lado hacia ti, estos cuentan con una escolta de arqueros cada uno tras ellos. En caso de vencerles a todos, solo te quedaría enfrentarte al general y su escolta en el centro de la ciudad. ¿Que harás?. * '''Tu Respuesta: 'Al ver el gran contingente en las puertas y la profundidad del foso, iniciamos a abrir brechas en las murallas entre las puertas (en el norteeste noroeste suroeste sureste osea entre las cuatro puertas) con los cañones de los enanos. Al abrir la brecha de la muralla, se ponen puentes para poder pasar del foso. Mientras un gran contingente de tropas inicia a rodear las fuerzas de la ciudad (osea que el 90% de los soldados van hacia las puertas para poder rodear el enemigo) una centuria de soldados en cada brecha, con la mayoría de los animales, se dirigen al centro de la ciudad para enfrentarse al general y derrotarlo o reclamarle la rendición. Mientras tanto, los dragones quemaran todo objetivo belico de la ciudad y cualquier alarma posible y medio de comunicación Esperamos respuestas... Riocht mor Daraen Nuestra prospera y hermosa nación se dirige a paso firme y seguro al éxito por la senda de la prosperidad. El aguerrido pueblo daraenio tiene en su haber el valor, coraje, inteligencia y resistencia para convertirse en una gran potencia. Continuemos así. Os prometo que si lo hacemos la mitad de bien que el año pasado, en menos de una década no tendremos competencia. '' ''Discurso del Emperador Rangvald Roddiv. Los daraenios son optimistas respecto a su futuro. Todo lo que había que decir ya está dicho. El Riocht '''está progresando. No hay guerras, no hay crisis económica, no hay insubordinación interna. Simplemente las cosas han salido bien por la gracia de '''Eirreabail '''todo poderoso. La '''Dieta Imperial '''re-elige sin ninguna dificultad al '''Emperador Rangvald, '''con sesenta y nueve votos a favor y cero en contra. Es la segunda vez que obtiene esa votación (siendo la otra en '''1500, en su segundo año de gobierno), y la primera vez que un emperador consigue ese logro desde el reinado de Daraen VII locht Urnivella, '''hace más de trescientos años. Es una buena forma de resumir el rumbo de la sociedad daraenia. En política exterior, el '''Riocht '''busca el mantenimiento de las alianzas ya formadas. Es la primera prioridad nacional el poder estar seguros de tener '''aliados y socios en quiénes confiar para batallar a nuestros enemigos, más la idea de que no tenemos porqué tener enemigos es más tentadora aún. Después de varias discusiones en el Palacio con los principales gremios y tras un acuerdo con los nobles, el Emperador '''ordena el establecimiento de una postura básica para las '''relaciones exteriores '''que cualquier país quiera tener con el '''Riocht, '''o viceversa. El llamado ''airgead nóv rahmainí (''Dinero o espada). Esta doctrina se basa en la idea de que el '''Riocht, '''cómo principal potencia europea en paz, puede llevar relaciones buenas con todos sus vecinos siempre y cuando estos estén abiertos a la llegada de '''navíos, mercaderes '''y '''recursos daraenios '''del '''Riocht '''a su nación (véase '''mercantilismo). 'A cambio, el '''Riocht '''podrá financiar a estas naciones en sus proyectos de modernización, y en caso de que estas tengan conflictos con naciones no amigas de los daraenios, dará ayuda militar (cómo pasa con '''Debonia). ' Por el contrario, si esta nación no está dispuesta a abrirse al '''Riocht, '''yendo en contra de sus intereses (cómo nación comercial que somos), este no podrá llevar ninguna especie de negociación con él, pudiendo llegar a tomar '''acciones ofensivas contra la nación negadora en caso de que sea necesario. En asuntos más específicos, reiteramos nuestro apoyo incondicional a Debonia, '''a la cual el '''Emperador '''se refiere cómo "el hermoso león al que los perros salvajes envidian tanto que han obrado a traición en su contra, cómo una manada de cerdos yendo al matadero". Con respecto a 'Majeinien, '''los felicitamos por "haber logrado dar otro paso en la dirección correcta, hacia la unificación de todas las criaturas mágicas de su isla", y se les envían ayudas económicas equivalentes a '''55,000 Bonnoirnúas (275,000 dólares actuales) '''cómo ayuda a su recuperación económica. Por último, celebramos la admisión por parte de los '''Dafesh '''a la idea del protectorado, prometiendo a estos que "Ahora tienen un aliado fiel en el mundo. No volveréis a pasar penurias jamás". En política interior, por otra parte, el '''Emperador '''tiene objetivos muy claros. La primera y única forma de '''creación de riqueza '''es la '''capacidad '''de los líderes de una nación para manejar a esta. Los '''daraenios '''jóvenes de ahora serán los líderes del mañana. Es conveniente, no solo para las clases dirigente sino también para el '''Riocht '''entero, que nuestras escuelas y universidades sean las más avanzadas "del mundo de ser posible". Por otra parte, es necesario para la nación aprovechar el momento en el que nos encontramos para estar preparados en la época de vacas flacas. Si queremos ver al '''Riocht '''posar sus banderas en los tres continentes ''(Old Style), debemos tener una economía capaz de solventar todos los gastos y necesidades de los 'daraenios, '''y un ejército que los defienda. Así, el '''Emperador '''promulga el '''Edictan athchóiriú-fealsúnachta '(Edicto de Reforma Educativa), la cual está destinada a revisar los paradigmas de la educación de las universidades a lo largo y ancho del país. Se busca la llegada de pensadores y sabios de todas las partes del mundo conocido a '''Óllscoil (Berlín), sede de la Universidad Imperial, 'la mayor de todo el país. Los estudiantes '''daraenios '''han de aprender sobre el raciocinio y las virtudes humanas, buscando beber de la fuente del conocimiento a través de la experiencia misma (véase empirismo), la formación de ideas y una identidad propia, la capacidad de distinguir y criticar dogmas por medio de hechos factibles y comprobables en deterioro de las supersticiones vacías, y la libertad y derecho de todo individuo de ser capaz de dar a conocer al mundo su pensamiento sin discrimaciones de ningún tipo; También el '''Edictan tslándáil-náisiúnta '(Edicto de la Seguridad Nacional) con el cual se busca que el 'Ejército de Daraen '''pueda estar preparado siempre para el combate contra cualquier enemigo, con la formación de valores entre los soldados y la búsqueda del perfeccionamiento de las estrategias y tácticas. Para este en especial se copian las ideas aplicadas por '''Debonia, '''y se les pide especialmente su colaboración en este aspecto; y por último el '''Edictan Gailleagair-bafair '(Edicto de Economía Justa), el cual promueve la '''doctrina del precio justo, en el sentido de impedir ganancias definidas cómo avaricia comercial, basados en el pensamiento daraenio '''de que toda ganancia, por más pequeña que sea debe ser una ganancia '''honrada ganada a pulso por el productor, con la idea de que solo el trabajo bien hecho y de calidad '''es aceptable moralmente, tal y como dice el '''Libro Púrpura. Por último, se le informa a la Dieta Imperial '''el estado de la colonización de los territorios reclamados desde el pasado año (Polonia y Francia), así como se incluye de forma oficial a la nación de los '''Dafesh '''en la nación en vista de su aprobación oficial a nuestra propuesta, todo reflejado en el siguiente mapa: Confederación Élfica de Dehli Tras asegurarse el dominio de Dehli, Degemihr, el caudillo de una tribu élfica, funda una confederación para combatir a las tribu septentrionales que asolan la región. Con su tribu y la de los alrededores, forman un ejército que inicia una campaña para acabar con las incursiones nómadas. Se invita a las demás tribus élficas a unirse a la confederación. 1504 Elessar El año 7007 llega con varios eventos que reportar. Evidentemente el pueblo en su totalidad se ha sentido conmocionado por el intento de asesinato al Rey del Bosque, algo que parecía inaudito. Pero mucho más que el envenenamiento lo que ha resultado fantástico ha sido su recuperación milagrosa, desafiando a la muerte a sus 2129 años. El Rey ha cambiado, sus más cercanos lo van notando, incluso el pueblo comienza a darse cuenta. Primero se ha hecho llamar Thòrlien ''el dominador de la Muerte ''y luego ha comenzado a volverse egocéntrico, algo muy inusual en la familia. Ha mandado a construir una estatua de si mismo en las 4 principales ciudades, en los centros de cada plaza mayor (ni es la gran cosa dado que la gente vive en los árboles). Puede ser el principio de algo nuevo y maravilloso o algo oscuro e inimaginado. Por ahora los elfos se han tomado con naturalidad los cambios e incluso algunos parecen cambiar con él. En el fondo, los bondadosos elfos siempre se han sentido superiores a otras razas, probablemente con justicia. Pero algunos ahora creen que es necesario demostrarlo. Por otro lado, los reyes en el bosque se muestran contrariados con la falta de respuesta de '''los enanos de Los Andes '''a sus propuestas comerciales y han decidido insistir en los mismo ejes. Imperio Maralyo Nuestra política para este año se basa en los siguientes ejes *Proclamar la anexión de las Islas Baleares. *Enviar una expedición a las Canarias para proceder a su conquista (15 barcos y 45.000 soldados). Otros 35 barcos se asignan a las comunicaciones con los Nuevos Territorios. *Aumentar el contingente de los Nuevos Territorios (Albania) a 450.000 soldados y expandirse al este y al sur por las tierras de los elfos. *IMplantar una administración civil que de prioridad a la reconstrucción y la propagación de la FE. *Ofrecer a Debonia una conferencia en la cumbre para repartir las esferas de influencia en los Balcanes. *Iniciar la domesticación de dragones pirenaicos para formar fuerzas aéreas. Presupuesto inicial: 200 empleados, 10 pilotos (ampliables a 30 según avance el entrenamiento) y otros tantos dragones pequeños. *En vista de que no podemos detener la colonización de Andalucía, mandamos un contingente de 800.000 soldados a reforzar a los colonos y ocupar las principales ciudades de la región. SE alistan otros 400.000 soldados que serán enviados el año que viene una vez completado su entrenamiento. Sasovek'do Su Santa Majestad convoca a un '''estado de guerra total contra Escocia e Inglaterra, a los que ha tachado de ser estados diabólicos gobernados y/o dirigidos por secuaces de la dama de las tinieblas, Nadkia. A lo largo y ancho del imperio se llama a las armas a todo varón o fémina estéril que acepte luchar por los valores y principios que emanan del Santo Pacto que hace generaciones firmó Karál con Abarák. El ministro de Guerra Sveogríos Vourán señala que no todos podrán asistir al combate de los enemigos de Nuestro Señor, ya que es preciso mantener grandes defensas en el continente, así como aldeanos leales a la confederación que trabajan para asegurar que la economía del país no se estanque. El comisionado de la Armada Imperial, Haltéri Gónma, señala que serán utilizadas''' 50 tachlétris para la movilización constante de tropas (la mayoría será usadas además para el combate), 30 para el envío de suministros y 5 para remitir noticias constantes de la guerra al Emperador y a su gabinete. Entre tanto, '''100 machtións '''y '''40 svenkéis se emplearán en la guerra naval contra los orcos y los ingleses, así como para los ataques constantes que realizaremos a las costas de Escocia. (Nota: Dentro de estos cálculos entran las naves ya enviadas. A saber: '''65 tachlétris' (naves ligeras y rápidas), 39 machtións (barcos medianos) y 21 svenkéis, que son embarcaciones grandes y resistentes''). El comisionado de la Fuerza Aérea, Segetkólos Salefgéa, anuncia que 800 fenix helados serán enviados a combatir a Gran Bretaña, para proteger a las fuerzas terrestres y navales que combatan por el honor y la gloria de nuestra confederación. Finalmente, Sveogríos Vourán establece que 200,000 tropas han sido reclutadas y entradas con conocimientos básicos de estrategia y combate, para ser enviadas inmediatamente a la guerra en Gran Bretaña (el 40% de estas es parte del ejército regular). Estas serán repartidas en 75 regimientos (con 2,000 soldados cada uno), que estarán bajo supervisión de un coronel; asimismo, se organizarán a los regimientos en 15 brigadas (5 regimientos = 1 brigada), que serán supervisadas cada una por un general. Todos los regimientos contarán con infantería, pernería, caballería y artillería, según sean las necesidades colectivas de cada uno. Por último, se anuncia la participación de 3 regimientos con participación femenina (alrededor de 4,000 mujeres lucharán por el imperio). (Nota: ''Dentro de estos cálculos entran los soldados ya enviados. A saber: '''17,500 hombres). A continuación la estrategia a seguir. (Para saber la ubicación exacta de cada lugar, consultar este mapa ). Campaña del Norte: Una brigada permanecerá estacionada en las Islas Orcadas, manteniendo una persecusión constante de grupos orcos que se opongan a la ocupación imperial; los orcos que cedan a la invasión serán reconocidos como habitantes de Sasovek'do (no tanto ciudadanos legales). Otras dos brigadas serán movilizadas a tierra con apoyo de un escuadrón de la Armada Imperial, que también contará con ayuda de 60 fenix helados; la fuerza expedicionará avanzará por la costa hacia el oeste, deteniendose a la altura del monte Liathach para unirse a la expedición de Skye (que debería haber desembarcado 20km más al oeste, capturando la región). Esta fuerza continuaría su avance hasta el largo cercano al monte Sgurr na Ciche, para después llegar hasta la isla Mull, en donde permanecerán estacionados hasta nuevas ordenes del comando especial en las Islas Orcadas. Entra tanto, un escuadrón naval ubicado al noreste de la isla Eigg atacará la costa occidental de la isla Mull, en caso de recibir noticias del arribo de tropas al monte Sugrr na Ciche; en caso contrario mantendrá su posición. Campaña del Oeste: Dos brigadas permanecerán estacionadas en la Isla de Lewis y Harris, mientras otra hará lo mismo en la Isla Na h-Eileanan Siar, y un escuadrón protegerá la costa de ambas. Mientras, dos escuadrones (uno al oeste de la isla Eriskay y otro al norte de la isla Canna) atacarán las islas Coll y Tiree, para después bombardear la punta oeste de la isla Mull, luego hacer una pequeña revisión de la zona que supuestamente debió haber capturado la Campaña del Norte, y posteriormente navegar hasta las islas Islay y Jura (que recibirán constantes bombardeos por parte de esta campaña). La expedición naval (después de alcanzar Islay y Jura) avanzará hasta la punta meridional de la península de Kintyre, para luego dirigirse hasta la Isla de Man, donde se espera recibir buen trato por parte de nuestros amigos de Norvoten. Finalmente, la expedición deberá navegar hasta las costas del Noroeste de Inglaterra, las cuales se limitará a atacar desde mar; en caso de que se pierda la mitad de las naves en la excursión, se procederá inmediatamente a avanzar a la isla de Man, desde donde la expedición descansará hasta esperar nuevas ordenes. (Se pide a Norvoten protección temporal para nuestras naves). Campaña del Este: Dos escuadrones navales atacarán las costas del noreste de Escocia, desde la localidad de Wick hasta Fraserburgh; después avanzarán hacia las Islas Orcadas, para finalmente regresar a Sasovek'do (desembarcando en el reino de Zépto). El nacimiento de la primera cría de Jormungärden es anunciada a Su Santa Majestad, que no duda en seguir inviertiendo fondos en esta compañía; se le conden tierras y dos condados en Nadpidae, dandole becas a sus hijos y parientes cercanos para estudiar en la Universidad Imperial. Se patrocina una nueva expedición hacia el oeste, bajo el mecenazgo del reino de Betcherói y Jéska; ambos reyes obtienen la bendición del Emperador, y se espera encontrar más tierras que reclamar en el nombre de la corona. En Groenlandia se establecen 2 mil colonos, y se mantienen los ofrecimientos de tierra a aquellas personas que deseen establecerse en el Nuevo Mundo. El Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores envían embajadores a las naciones de Galicia '''(humanos) y '''Portugal (orcos), esperando entablar contacto con sus mandatarios y crear un espacio comercial más amplio para nuestros mercaderes. Por el sur, enviamos embajadores a Alpária y Debonia, ofreciendo lazos económicos (en virtud de su relación con Daraen). Reino Daradiano. Convenceremos a los nativos de que les daremos prosperidad si nos dejan construir les daremos cosas para que trabajen y vivan bien tambien crearemos un puerto para llevar materia prima entre otras cosas a nuestro reino y viceversa tambien exploraremos tanto en barco como en caravanas el oeste para ver mas. Norvoten Las perdidas en man han sido bastantes (se calcula que hemos perdido la mitad de nuestro ejército de tierra en el ataque) pero al final conquistamos man. Y con ello iniciamos nuestra expansion : Lo primero es lo primero, se mandan 10000 elfos a las orcodas para apoyar a sasovek'do en su conquista de esta y su campaña en orscocia. Luego, se manda una expedición desde man a las islas canevoli (islas Canarias) y las tierras de punta colibrí (el Algarve) para colonizarlas (maralyo ya sabe que parte le coresponde a cada uno dado que se pacto previamente) con 10000 colonizadores y 10000 soldados elficos (transportados en dragón claro esta) Y por último enviamos colonos a moscovia para colonizar el territorio. Cartel Goldstein Los dinosaurios recién nacidos son puestos bajo cargo de especialistas domadores de bestias para su doma y que posteriormente puedan prestar alguna utilidad al Cartel, mientras hemos construido una nueva ciudad en Pensacola y mas y mas goblins comienzan a emigrar a estos territorios que son declarados formalmente como parte integral del Cartel por Trickster. Se promueve una inmigración masiva de goblins a la nación orca vecina bajo los principios de una convivencia "multicultural y armoniosa" con estos aunque en el fondo las intenciones de Trickster son "goblinizar" lo suficiente esta nación como para anexarla directamente al Cartel. Para mantener seducidos a los orcos se exportan varias mercancías de lujos como frutas, armas, sedas y estatuillas. En Cabo Verde los náufragos dirigidos por el capitán Zeekah Branquiarota han logrado levantar un improvisado campamento (En NLT Praia) y se declaran las islas como propiedad del Cartel, tras lo cual el único de los barcos que fue posible reparar sera enviado a la África continental en busca de nuevas tierras, el mismo Branquarota sera el capitán del navío al considerarse el único capaz de efectuar el viaje con alguna posibilidad de éxito mientras al mando de la colonia quedara su mano derecha Chrispolt Mareaoscura. Reino de Debonia. El año pasado nos garantizó la victoria en los Balcanes '''sobre territorios como la '''Nidada de Jaer '''y los '''Elfos de Altárea, '''los primeros, nuestros nuevos títeres, y los segundos, propuestos por el Reino en la cumbre junto a nuestro aliado, el '''Imperio Maralyo, '''como títere de estos. Pero la guerra no ha acabado, no, sigue igual de viva que antes, y ante esto, obligamos a nuestro nuevo títere, '''Jaer, '''a iniciar un esfuerzo de guerra contra los Humanos, mientras que nosotros pasamos por todo el frente, gozando de nuestro nuevo armamento impulsado por pólvora. Y dice así: '''Estrategias: Grecia Humana: '''Esta ofensiva se basaría en dos zonas: * '''Frontera de Jaer: '''No hay mucho que decir, los mismo hombres que ocupaban anteriormente '''Jaer, '''avanzarían junto a las tropas de este, nuestro títere, y las enviadas por el '''Riocht mor Daraen, hacia la frontera y ocuparían una gran pero desolada extensión de tierra. * Frontera de Altárea: '''Ocuparemos y controlaremos las montañas, avanzando por sobre la cordillera que se alza a nuestro pies, con ayuda de los elfos de '''Altárea y del Imperio Maralyo, '''para luego defendernos tras estas y esperar nuevas ordenes. Se tomará el norte del estrecho para evitar escapes orcos, a pesar de tener la zona controlada. '''Peloponeso Orco: '''Buscaremos conectar las zonas ocupadas, más que como esfuerzo de guerra, será para facilitar la comunicación y suministro, el cual se veía entorpecido por tener que cruzar por territorio enemigo. Aun así, esto nos dejará a puertas de '''Carintie (Corintio), '''la capital Orca, la cual se mantendrá bajo asedio precario durante un tiempo, mientras el resto de fuerzas avanza y saquea el resto de la península. El asedio de '''Carintie '''se verá beneficiado por el apoyo marítimo en el golfo al norte del '''Peloponeso, '''debido a que anteriormente, la flota fue derrotada ahí mismo y ahora es un charco de juego para '''Debonia '''y nuestros aliados. De paso, se avanzará por el norte de la ciudad, para que, se toma el sur del estrecho a tiempo y se avanzará hacia el '''Istmo del Peloponeso, para evitar la llegada de ayuda de los Elfos de Creta Creta: '''Se lanzará una nueva y masiva ofensiva hacia el este sobre el territorio insular de los '''Hombres Bestia, '''esta vez llevando nuevas armas y '''10.000 '''hombres más, si esta sale bien, se planeará una masiva invasión relámpago a '''Naxos '''y '''Chíos, luego la ocupación de Rodas. Sobretodo, se iniciará una gran producción de cañones y el adiestramiento de soldados con los nuevos ¨arcabuces¨ y ¨cañones¨. Agregandosele también a los barcos nuevos cañones, sin dejar atrás el uso de las flechas incendiarias, hondas y lanzas, pero tampoco ignorando el uso de arcabuces. Iniciándose así una reforma de la Armada, donde todos los poderes quedarán a mando del Rey quien operará en un tipo de ¨Alianza¨ entre varios puertos, que serán conectados con caminos únicos, y que tendrán el poder con las mayores flotas y las mayores instalaciones y mano de obra para su construcción e investigación. El dinero saqueado y enviado por el Riocht mor Daraen '''se utilizará para incrementar el nivel de mantenimiento del ejército en el extranjero y para reconstruir las zonas destruidas que se volvieron parte efectivo de nuestro territorio. Pero para garantizar más llegada de dinero, se incrementará el número de instituciones y su personal, encargados de cobrar impuestos, empezando así una nueva '''Reforma Tributaria, '''la cual se hará para intentar seguir manteniendo el control sobre las movilizaciones y nuestro ejército, sin dejar caer la economía ni el territorio. Por último, ya controlamos los Nodos Comerciales en '''Egipto, '''el Mediterráneo y '''Arabia, así que para aprovechar esa riqueza, compartiremos esta enviando mercaderes a concentrarse en los nodos inexplorados del norte. Aunque no será lo único enviado al norte, porque para agradecer al Riocht mor Daraen 'por su valiosa contribución, los primeros mercaderes llevarán las mejores mercancias disponibles, además de ser enviadas a la realeza de dicha nación ciertas gemas y demás, junto a varios caballos pura sangre y una partida militar integrada por '''10.000 '''hombres a su servicio como regalo desinteresado por su contribución. Alpária Los enanos alparianos han tenido una junta este reciente mes de diciembre, los fríos inviernos de este 1504 han sido devastadores, pero finalmente lograron domesticar un dragón y poder volarlo. *'Milicia: Los enanos soldados han amplificado las tropas de 11 mil soldados a 14 mil debido a los problemas entre los países al norte de los Alpes. Estos problemas han causado miedo dentro de la sociedad alpariana y en una votación en las 5 comunas de enanos se llegó al acuerdo de amplificar la milicia, incluyendo a los grupos étnicos no pertenecientes a la Gran Mancomunidad de Enanos de Alpária siendo el grupo de los enanos verdes y los enanos nevados (grupos de 6 mil individuos respectivamente y nómadas). *'Economía:'Gracias a los embajadores enviados por Sasovek'do las relaciones entre este país y la Mancomunidad esperan que sean estrechas. *'Peligros:'En el sur de la cordillera hubo un asalto de un grupo salvaje de trolls de bosque, matando a dos de los ocho enanos exportadores de gemas preciosas encontradas en las cavernas al sur de los Alpes. Se logró atrapar a uno de estos trolls, se planea estudiarlo. Riocht mor Daraen Estimados hermanos daraenios. Como ya es bien sabido, los humanos... Sí, esos mismos que hace tanto nos esclavizasen, intentan sabotearnos en nuestro camino al futuro prometido por Eirreabail. ¿Vamos a permitir qué se interpongan en nuestra carrera hacia la grandeza? ¡No! ¡Somos superiores a ellos! ¡Somos los pensadores más sabios, los comerciantes más exitosos, los guerreros más fieros! ¡Somos el pueblo de Eirreabail! ¡Nadie va a evitar nuestra victoria! ¡Vamos por todo! ¡Viva Daraen! Discurso del Emperador Rangvald Roddiv ante la Dieta Imperial. Últimamente la situación en el Palacio de Oldenparás 'se ha complicado. Como ya es bien sabido, la ocupación de territorios en el '''Greenthiaré '(Francia) ha puesto a los humanos en nuestra contra. Los soldados ''occidentales ''han rodeado a las fuerzas daraenias, y se ha formado una línea de defensa que impide avanzar a nuestros hombres y la tensión amenaza con hacer estallar una '''guerra '''en cualquier momento. Los nobles en la '''Dieta Imperial '''han reprochado repetidamente el manejo de la situación, de forma que la reelección del '''Emperador Rangvald '''se logra con un margen menor, teniendo cincuenta y seis votos a favor y trece en contra. Hay que tomar medidas. En política exterior, el país tiene su mirada fijada en el occidente. Hay un estado de alarma entre la gente del '''Gobierno '''por lo que podría pasar en el frente. Seguir allí puede significar que se encienda un fuego que tal vez no podamos apagar. Irse de allí sería un suicidio político y una traición a los deseos del pueblo. El dilema al que se enfrenta el '''Riocht '''es tal que ha causado una división en '''Caisleán dílis '''misma. Los gremios de comerciantes a lo largo del país han llegado a amenazar al '''Organismo de Guerra y Orden '''sobre las represalias que podrían tomar si la ''crisis occidental ''amenaza sus beneficios. Las familias más pudientes del '''Riocht '''piden que se siga la doctrina del ''airgead nóv rahmainí'' que el 'Emperador '''apoyó hace apenas un año, y afirman que de no cumplir sus promesas van a retirarse de los proyectos auspiciados por la '''Familia Real '''y cesarán los tratos comerciales conseguidos con ésta. Por el presente año queremos evitar que las armas sean disparadas, de forma que se convoca al '''Organismo de Diplomacia '''para que se llegue a un acuerdo con los ''occidentales en acuerdos de mesa redonda que proponemos inicien el siguiente año''. ''Sin embargo, entre los círculos del '''Gobierno '''es bien sabida la postura que mantiene el '''Emperador '''sobre el tema: Todos los territorios que se reclaman van a ser conseguidos, no importa el costo. Y se ve poco probable que nadie acepte las condiciones daraenias en el asunto. De esta forma, se hace necesario estar preparados para una guerra. Son movilizados '''52,000 '''soldados de infantería normal (de los '''180,000 que tenemos), 26,000 '''soldados de infantería a distancia (de los '''95,000 '''que tenemos), '''12,500 '''de caballería (de los '''48,000 que tenemos) y 4,750 'de magia (de los '''20,000 '''que tenemos) hacia la frontera con los ''occidentales, ''justo en la línea del frente. Se planea que queden estacionados por al menos año y medio. En otras noticias en el plano externo, se reitera la completa neutralidad del '''Riocht '''en la guerra que se está llevando entre '''Sasovek´do '''y la '''Confederación, '''bajo la proclama de ''"No vale la pena hacer más fuerte a un aliado para perder a otro." Queda terminantemente prohibido para cualquier daraenio participar en el conflicto, y la financiación a cualquiera de los dos bandos está restringida a unos '35,000 Bonnoirnúas (185,000 dólares actuales) '''por individuo ''privado. La '''Familia Real '''y cualquier miembro del '''Gobierno '''quedará penalizado instantáneamente de hacerlo. Por el contrario, se busca estrechar lazos con '''Debonia, '''al cual se le propone la creación de una empresa conjunta de actividades mercantiles, con la cual ambas naciones puedan reafirmar su control sobre las rutas marítimas de comercio. Además de esto, el '''Emperador '''escribe a la '''Dieta Imperial '''sobre lo que se denomina ''Obtención del Espacio Vital, ''documento en el cual se evidencian las reclamaciones del país en territorios no controlados. Debido a la declaración del '''Estado de Emergencia '''por parte del '''Organismo de Gobierno, '''cualquier acta legislativa pendiente de aprobación queda paralizada hasta nuevo aviso. Por este mismo Estado, se le concede al '''Emperador '''poderes especiales sobre el control de las '''Fuerzas Armadas '''y la economía nacional: Por un período de tres años con posibilidades de extensión, no necesitará aprobación de la '''Dieta Imperial '''sobre las medidas que se tomen. Solo deberá responder en caso de que así lo determine el '''Concejo Supremo de Daraen. Gracias a las capacidades concedidas, se ejecutan la Ordúin Earcaíocht '(Orden de Reclutamiento), que dicta que el '''Emperador '''está en capacidad de convocar en levas a tantos soldados como "se vean necesarios en el momento" sin más limitaciones que la cantidad de hombres aptos para unirse al Ejército que haya, sin un sueldo mínimo definido por ley, y en caso de negarse a ejercer el servicio se les condenaría por traición (haciendo inválida por tanto al '''Edictan Míleata '''de 1501 por un período indefinido); La '''Ordúin Léirsca-Oileadh '(Orden de Liberalización), bajo la cual se crean las llamadas '''Ayudas de Sangre, '''las cuales dictan que todo individuo nacional que quiera crear un negocio por su propia cuenta tendrá '''bonificaciones fiscales '''y '''facilitaciones del trabajo, '''entre las cuales está la '''exención de impuestos '''durante los primeros seis meses de creación de la empresa, el '''abaratamiento de tierras '''por un precio del 50% menos para el inicio de actividades agropecuarias, la '''entrega gratuita '''de un vehículo para el transporte de las mercancías, y la '''preferencia '''de éste por encima de fabricantes residentes en otros países para obtener contratos con el '''Riocht. Y por último la Ordúin Cóinneasla '''(Orden de Prevención), la cual permite al '''Organismo de Guerra y Orden '''ejecutar arrestos a individuos de razas "foráneas" sin necesidad de un juicio previo, con el consecuente internamiento en instalaciones y campos de reclusos, en caso de que se les considere, en palabras del '''Emperador, ''"un peligro para la seguridad de los daraenios o la integridad del Riochtmhórn, que potencialmente pueda cometer actos a traición de la patria". Y así termina el año. Alniot Alniot tiene el plan de mejorar su economía impulsando los negocios en su ciudad y el turismo, para que la gente quiera viajar de sus paises vecinos a Alniot, aparte de mejorar los puertos y el puerto capital, para ello hace mejoras a sus edificios y zonas antiguas para que tengan mucho turismo y mejorar la economía. 1505 Sasovek'do Las '''campañas en Escocia' han sido un éxito a medias, ante la muerte de 4 de cada 10 soldados en combate; Su Santa Majestad el Emperador oficia una ceremonia para recordar a las almas de nuestros hermanos, que cayeron para defender el honor de Karal el Señor, y que seguramente ahora reposan gozosos en su bendita morada. Sin embargo, no nos daremos vencidos ante la adversidad, y la guerra total continuará hasta que veamos caer a Escocia desde sus cimientos. Ante la presión de los reyes de la confederación, Sveogríos Vourán es responsabilizado por Genánzhan IV para efectuar un registro provisional de daños a las Fuerzas Armadas, que tendría que ser entregado a mediados del presente año a los monarcas regionales. El ministro organiza su elaboración, y entrega los resultados tan pronto como los recibe: *El Ejército de Sasovek'do perdió 56,000 soldados en combate; la 2° y 7° brigadas han sido completamente eliminadas por los orcos, y solo la 1°, 4° y 5° brigadas conservan más del 70% de sus tropas originales. *La Armada Imperial '''sufrió la pérdida de 8 tachlétris, 18 machtións, 3 svenkéis y 3,400 hombres; el 7° y 8° escuadrones han sido los más afectados durante la campaña. *La '''Fuerza Aérea perdió 120 fénix helados y 200 hombres; el 8°, 11° y 16° escuadrones fueron totalmente erradicados por los orcos, aunque la mayoría de los escuadrones permanecen con una buena cantidad de unidades. El Emperador inmediatamente promulga un edicto tras conocer los datos bélicos, acelerando la producción de naves y armamento de guerra; se aumentan ligeramente los aranceles a naciones con las que tengamos pocos lazos económicos, se crea un impuesto por poseer más de tres parcelas de tierra, y se realizan varias conceciones a los gremios mineros y agrícolas para que aumenten la producción de materias primas, todo esto para asegurar los fondos para la guerra. Además, el Ministerio de Guerra (con apoyo del ministerio de Hacienda) asegura la construcción de dos astilleros y cinco talles militares más en el occidente del país. Con tal de evitar represalias por la nobleza, Nogánik Prosígu otorga tierras libres de impuestos a los nobles más importantes del imperio en el Nuevo Mundo, que podrán utilizar según sea su conveniencia. Continuando el tema de la guerra británica, se anuncia el reclutamiento de 20,000 soldados más, que serán enviados a Escocia para ser repartidos en el ejército de la siguiente manera: *2° Brigada - 6,000 soldados *3° Brigada - 3,000 soldados *7° Brigada - 6,000 soldados *8° Brigada - 2,000 soldados *9° Brigada - 2,000 soldados *10° Brigada - 1,000 soldados Los escuadrones de la Armada y la Fuerza Aérea recibirán a sus tropas de reserva para acompletar sus unidades militares; la Armada enviará a 3,400 hombres más, en tanto la Fuerza Aérea a otros 90 más, así como a 40 fenix helados adicionales para renovar el 8° Escuadrón. thumb|right|250px|Campañas de Sasovek'do en Gran Bretaña Campaña del Mar del Norte: Desde Sasovek'do se trasladarán la 2° y 7° Brigadas, así como el 18° y 19° Escuadrón Aéreos y el 1° y 2° Escuadrones Navales; estos alcanzarán las Orcadas y se movilizarán hasta el sur llegando a la localidad de Wick, así se encontrarán con la 1° Brigada, el 3° Escuadrón Naval y el 5° y 6° Escuadrones Aéreos. Esta expedición bélica se moverá hacia el sur hasta alcanzar la localidad de Dundee (si bien algunas naves de guerra se moverán hasta el Fife Ness para realizar tareas de reconocimiento de terreno). Se buscará que las naves de guerra y los escuadrones áereos faciliten el trabajo a las fuerzas en tierra; por mar, los barcos bombardearán y atacarán lo más posible a las localides costeras, mientras el ejército de aire atacará cualquier intento de rodear a las huestes terrestres. Cualquier señal de resistencia será tratada como una ofensa a Su Santa Majestad y a la tradición milenaria y ancestral de Sasovek'do: todo orco y/o moblin que sea una amenaza para la supervivencia de las fuerzas armadas será erradicada inmediatamente, y gran parte de los sobrevivientes de la campaña serán descuartizados y sus cabezas empaladas y expuestas en las villas aún habitadas, para hacer temer a su población y esperar su conversión a nuestra honorable causa de civilizar a sus tierras. Aquellos prisiones que parezcan inofensivos serán enviados a la metrópoli para convertirse en esclavos. Campaña de Strathclyde: La 4° y 8° Brigadas se movilizarán desde el Ross Occidental y la isla Skye (respectivamente) hacia el sur, uniendoseles posteriormente la 10° Brigada (estacionada en el Lago Shiel) en el valle ubicado entre el monte Ben Nevis y el Loch Lochy; después, avanzarán hacia el sur hasta alcanzar el Firth del Clyde, con apoyo del 12° Escuadrón Aéreo, que bombarderá la zona antes de la llegada de las tropas de tierra, y que dará aviso de movimientos sospechosos a estas mismas; antes de esto, el 10° Escuadrón Aéreo volará desde la península de Kintyre hasta el monte Ben Nevis y hará un reporte general de la zona, en tanto el 13° Escuadrón Aéreo (ubicado en las orillas del Loch Linnhe) se moverá hasta el estrecho que une a Argyll y la península de Kintyre por la costa, realizando atacas constantes para debilitar a los ejércitos rebeldes de la zona. De esta forma, mientras los escuadrones aereos tratarán de debilitar lo más posible a los ejércitos orcos, para que así sea más sencillo para las brigadas en tierra movilizarse. La mayoría de los prisioneros serán ejecutados, sus cuerpos serán desmembrados y la mayor parte de sus restos exparcidos por el camino, junto a un sin número de cabezas empaladas; aquellos prisioneros que parezcan menos peligrosos serán enviados hasta las Islas Orcadas, para ser trasladados a Sasovek'do y convertirse en esclavos. También se contará con apoyo de la Expedición Oeste de Majenien (lease sección correspondiente). Gran Campaña de Dominación: El 3° Escuadón Aéreo avanzará por el interior de Escocia, desde el monte Ben Hope hasta la zona circundante a la localidad de Ullapool; el 8° Escuadrón Aéreo se moverá desde el noroeste del monte Sugrr Mór hasta el sureste del monte Bidean nam Bian; los fenix helados atacarán en todos los casos cualquier señal de vida enemiga, y se espera causa la muerte de cientos de orcos; cuando se vea que una zona es segura para parar, las tropas se detendrán a buscar aldeas cercanas, y sus habitantes serán asesinados y sus restos tirados a tierra durante los vuelos. Si hay alguna gran amenaza para los fenix, los soldados deberán volar lo más rápido posible y alejarse de ella. Expedición Oeste de Majenien: A mediados del año, el 6° Escuadrón Naval (situado en la costa oriental de Uist Sur) navegará hacia el sur alcanzando al 8° y 9° Escuadrones Navales y al 14° Escuadrón Aéreo; la expedición naval avanzará por la costa oriental de la península de Kintyre, rodeando a la isla de Arran y a su paso bombardeando las costas (para así debilitar la región en espera de las huestes de la Campaña de Strathclyde), moviendose hacia el sur hasta llegar al extremo meridional del Rhins de Galloway; en tanto, el ejército de fenix helados atacará la isla de Arran (esperando en un futuro cercano ocuparla) y seguirá la ruta de los barcos de guerra. Cuando lleguen al mar de Irlanda, esperarán al 10° Escuadrón Naval y al 9° Escuadrón Aéreo, y procederán a atacar las costas occidentales de Majenien. Primero atacará la fuerza aérea, equipada con los temibles fenix helados, que con su aliento de muerte puede destruir aldeas en cuestión de minutos; también el ejército de aire contará con calderas de aceite hirviendo, que serán lanzadas sobre los principales centros de población. Tras esto, atacará la Armada Imperial, que espera debilitar aún más la región (considerando los ataques del año pasado). En todo caso, si se ve que la expedición peligra demasiado, los generales y almirntes tienen órdenes estrictas de retirarse a toda marcha hacia la''' Isla de Man'. '''Expedición Este de Majenien': Una fuerza expedicionaria conformada por el 20° Escuadrón Aéreo y el 11° y 12° Escuadrones Navales navegará hasta las costas orientales de Majenien; se pretenderá que este movimiento ocurra simultáneamente o poco después que la expedición oeste, para que así los ejércitos de la confederación estén desprevenidos ante la Armada Imperial; en caso de que la expedición esté en peligro, los almirantes tienen ordenes de huir inmediatamente a Daraen, donde se espera reciban atención y cuidados. Colonización: Se funda la ciudad de Bapotseos (Camino del oeste) en los dominios orientales de Groenlandia, con una población de 2,000 colonos; se envían emisarios a la nación de los hombres bestias para entablar lazos amistosos. El gobierno de Nadpidáe (encargado de las colonias en Groenlandia) consigue los fondos para realizar una nueva expedición hacia más el oeste, compuesta por dos cuerpos navales de la Armada Imperial (unas 8 naves); sin embargo, y en caso de que esta falle, se envia otra expedición hacia altamar, aunque esta dirigida ligeramente hacia el suroeste. Su Santa Majestad ordena a una comisión diplomática enviar una propuesta de alianza al reino elfo de Gales, en el contexto de la Guerra de Gran Bretaña; Sasovek'do apoyará a los elfos en una invasión a Majenien, y tras conseguirse la victoria se asegurarán varios territorios a esta nación; en caso de que los elfos ocupen tecnologías, el imperio se las brindará, al igual que alimentos y tropas de socorro. Dentro de nuestra política internacional destacan dos naciones: Alpária y Norvoten. A ambas son enviados cuerpos diplomáticos, cuya misión es presentar la idea de crear una ruta comercial entre nuestras tres naciones: este nuevo camino para los mercaderes ha sido ideado para estrechar nuestros lazos con ambas naciones, promoviendo el contacto cultural y el desarrollo de la región. También enviamos mensajeros a Daraen, para presentar la propuesta y conseguir su autorizacion para que la ruta pase por sus dominios. La princesa Pisaikra (guerrera hermosa) de Kaeséil se establece oficialmente en Norvoten, tras tres años de preparativos y arreglos prenupciales; Su Santa Majestad consagra la unión entre ella y el rey elfo, y espera que esta fortaleza la amistad entre nuestras dos naciones. Se anuncia que cuando el rey Elénhan III (ilustre) de Kaeséil fallezca, su hija permanecerá en Norvoten, si bien esta deberá designar un regente que gobierne ante su ausencia (aunque se espere que ella realice visitas constantes a Sasovek'do, junto a su marido). Enviamos diplomáticos a Galicia, Francia, Maralyo y nuevamente a Debonia, con el fin de extender el alcance de nuestros mercaderes en el continente, así como para mantener una relación amistosa con la mayoría de los reinos de Europa. Sobre los Jormun, Su Santa Majestad invierte más fondos en esta singular criatura; se aclara que todo Jormun domesticado dejará de considerarse criatura abominable. Reino de Debonia. El Reino, ya de por si un imperio mal llamado reino, ve como sus campañas doblegan cada vez más a los Balcanes, ah, pero esto no ha terminado, nuestras fuerzas han sufrido grandes bajas en torno a Carintié, y los Humanos de Grecia siguen totalmente en pie, esto no ha acabado y le falta para ello: Estrategia de Epiro: Se sigue avanzando hasta ocupar todo Epiro, sin mucho esfuerzo, se espera que la ciudad de Termosia caiga bajo nuestro control sin mucha complicación. Estrategia del Peloponeso: Se avanzará hasta el punto de tener totalmente rodeado el perímetro de Carintié, el cual, con 70.000 hombres y 10 cañones se espera que sucumba, pues se encuentra sin suministros. Guerra Relámpago del Egeo: En vista de que se ha ocupado toda la isla de Creta, procedemos a que nuestra gloriosa fuerza aérea bombardee (usando fuego, barriles explosivos y grandes piedras, sumado a los arqueros o javalineros encima de las criaturas) durante las noches las posiciones de Naxos, Negroponte y Chíos para que en cualquier momento, a finales de año, una noche, varios barcos partan y en torno a las 11 de la noche 3 de la madrugada desembarquen y tomen las islas. Se recibe a los diplomáticos de Sasovekdo con todos los honores posibles (nos los comimos... okno) el Rey Garoumannaro IV decide que es mejor aceptar los acuerdos ofrecidos por Sasovekdo, pues se consideran los mejores para la situación del país, también se busca negociar la llegada de una fuerza expedicionaria de Sasovekdo para apoyarnos a cambio de dinero y gemas. En materia económica, varias leyes son aplicadas: *implementar una política de seguimiento para ver quien paga y quien NO paga los impuestos. *Se protegerá la integridad de las inversiones compensando cualquier baja mínima. *Se darán préstamos con mínimo de pago de 3 años a los sectores de la economía, a todos y todas sus actividades, junto a los subsidios medios, se les suministrarán materiales y herramientas. *Se intervendrá en los grandes negocios e industrias en estado crítico y emergencia total para evitar que caigan, pero en caso de volverse insostenibles, se demolerán para dar más espacio a futuros proyectos, o se pondrán en venta. *Se usará una ley para la demolición de espacios inútiles, insostenibles, ruinas sin valor histórico-cultural y zonas en estado insalvable para la construcción de espacios para la economía. *A los vagabundos, profesores y estudiantes malos o ineficientes y huérfanos mayores de edad (pues salen del orfanato) se les dará la opción de entrar en el ejército o trabajar para entrar en la sociedad. *La nacionalidad deboniense se entregará a todos en la nación, incluídas las zonas ocupadas. *Se incrementará el comercio de esclavos. *Se harán juegos de guerra dentro de la nación y pruebas intensivas de armamento para analizar sus estados de conservación y su modernidad. Se podrán usar armas oxidadas, pues si no matan al enemigo, lo enfermarán. Alpária Norvoten Donado el fracaso de la colonización de las canevoli, se decide posponer su colonización. Mientras laedor inicia a hacer algunos proyectos osados: - se inicia a construir fuertes y fortalezas por toda la nación (hasta en las nuevas colonias) para hacer más difícil una posible invasión - construir una segunda muralla a veinte km de la frontera con la gaia negra, movilizando todo habitante que viva por ahi y construyendo ciudades nuevas - se inicia una campaña de reclutamiento con la promesa de pensiones al final de sus años de servicio (30-40 años de servicio mínimo). -se impone un impuesto de solteria (que solo se puede no pagar si estas casado o si tienes algun hijo (no se valen los adoptivos) además de iniciar a incitar a la población a la procreación. -se sigue adelante con la colonización de Rusia - Se inician a movilizar las tropas a la isla de man con un total de efectivos de 65000 soldados, 6000 enanos con sus cañones, 800 lobos, 30 osos trasportados por 100 águilas y 60 dragones. -se le ofrece al reino elfico de gravdlos (gales) de aceptar la union de las dos familias reales bajo un casamiento (para luego su posterior unión personal). Se le avisa que si no acepta habra represalias. Por último se manda una fuerza de volutarios (5000 elfos, 50 lobos y 5 dragones) para ayudar a sasovek'do en la guerra de británia Esperamos respuesta... Cartel Goldstein Branquiarrota regresa a Cabo Verde dejando en el África occidental explorada la bandera del cartel y un pequeño campamento de 3 goblins que se encargaran de explorar las cercanías y mapear la zona. Al llegar a las islas ya en estas se ha avanzado bastante con la construcción de viviendas y caminos por los náufragos. Además se produce el primer nacimiento de una pareja de gemelos goblins de la única tripulante goblin femenina del barco, Jessie Ventopolvora, aunque el padre de las criaturas es difícil de determinar. La ciudad es nombrada como Branquiarrota por el mismo capitán antes de que este vuelva a lanzarse al mar para regresar a la metrópolis del cartel junto a 26 marinos y comunicar de los descubrimientos a Trickster. Mientras tanto en la metrópolis los dinosaurios domados son usados por el momento para realizar trabajos como transporte de rocas y troncos o deforestación para construir y pavimentar. Se prevé su utilización militar en el futuro y los nuevos huevos que producen son llevados a criadores para su incubación y posterior doma. En la nación orca que se va goblinizando a pasos agigantados son puestos en las jefaturas y principales cargos públicos a goblins de forma tal que prácticamente todo el territorio esta en la práctica bajo control del cartel. Ya el 17% de la población es de goblins que han emigrado y sus hijos y se espera que esta cifra comience a crecer a un 10% anual pues Trickster ofrece jugosas sumas de dinero y propiedades a los goblins que emigren. Astorbia Esta última década no ha sido fácil para los astorbios. Las ambiciones de la nobleza y de los mercaderes hacen difícil la gobernanza al día a día de la nación, aunque bueno, no es de extrañar, los humanoides-gatunos son ambiciosos por naturaleza. Afortunadamente, Su Majestad el Sultán Abatolek III tiene una idea clara de que hacer: una reforma imperial a gran escala para transformar el Imperio. Para complacer a todos, se creará un gran aparato legislativo llamado el Gran Consejo Imperial, conformado por la nobleza y los mercaderes. Asimismo, oficialmente a los mercaderes se les concede la facultad para la colonización de nuevos territorios y construcción de nuevos puestos comerciales eso si, en nombre del Sultán. También tendrán las facultades para poder dirigir el comercio libremente, ya que, esa es su especialidad. Sin embargo, el Sultán se guardará el derecho a intervenir si lo considera necesario. El proyecto para la construcción del Gran Consejo Imperial ya está en marcha. Además, este gran palacio servirá también de residencia para el Sultán y tendrá una sala especial para que los mercaderes se reúnan y hagan lo que tengan que hacer. Los mercaderes, entusiasmados, ya han comenzado con diversos proyectos de colonización. Quieren ir más alla del actual dominio comercial que se tiene en Nubia, Yemen y el Cuerno de África. Existen muchas posibilidades, pero a la final han preferido comenzar por lo que está cerca: Arabia. Se tiene planeado que la nueva ciudad que sería la capital de esta región se llamará Hierópolis, en nombre del actual líder de los mercaderes y de la expedición colonial, Hiero. Luego se procederá a colonizar más al sur del Nilo. Por si alguien se opone a esta colonización, se comenzará a expandir la marina, con las recientes modernizaciones propuestas por el Almirante de la Marina Imperial Freiro Kaliah, se dice que de esta manera pasaremos a tener una de las más avanzadas marinas del mundo. En el ámbito terrestre, se hará más grande el ejército, reclutando 50 mil más soldados, con lo que tendríamos ahora un ejército de 200 mil personas. A largo plazo, se establecerá una nueva reglamentación a nivel militar. Cada mujer joven y saludable estará obligada a procrear con un soldado con buenas cualidades. Los niños que resulten serán criados por el ejército, inculcándoles un código de honor muy riguroso desde temprana edad y tendrán la misión de proteger los intereses del reino. Estos serán conocidos como "Hijos de Astorbia". De esta manera tendremos pronto un ejército más numeroso. A nivel religioso, esto está justificado. El Profeta dijo una vez: "Todos los humanos nacimos con un propósito, elegido por El Altísimo, el cual todo ser debe seguir". ''En el concilio de Tiliahpólis se estableció claramente que el Sultán, como representante de El Altísimo, es capaz de guiar a cada persona por su propósito. Por otra parte, en materia económica, el Sultán ha presentado una nueva reforma agrícola para el mayor aprovechamiento de las fértiles tierras del Nilo. Este consiste en que el Sultán apoyará la construcción de nuevas plantaciones de café y otros productos importantes (siempre y cuando este apoyo sea solicitado), pero que serán expropiadas las tierras inutilizadas de los terratenientes, con la finalidad de prevenir el latifundio, aunque dando primero la oportunidad de que estas sean aprovechadas. Estas tierras expropiadas serán repartidas entre los pequeños agricultores (aunque primero verificando sus capacidades). Entre otras reformas económicas se encuentran: * Se promoverá el emprendimiento, recortando impuestos a quienes funden una empresa. * Se utilizará a todos los criminales y presos como esclavos y tendrán trabajar en la construcción de todos los proyectos. No tendrán otra opción o serán torturados. Se espera que estos puedan satisfacer las necesidades de mano de obra por si solos. Asimismo servirán para la extracción de materia prima. * Se comenzará la construcción de escuelas, en las cuales se enseñará lo básico, a leer y a escribir, matemáticas básicas, un poco de historia astorbia y existirá una especialización técnica, la cual se seleccionará a juicio de los profesores. Con esto se pretende mejorar la economía. * Se darán subsidios a las minas de Oricalco para aumentar su producción. * Se establecerá un Consejo Imperial de Economía integrado por economistas graduados de la Academia Imperial para que den consejo al Sultán. Otro proyecto de construcción vendría siendo también el de comunicar a través de un canal el principal puerto del país, Tiliahpólis, con el río Nilo, el cual sirve como "carretera" al ser usado para la comunicación entre las diversas ciudades astorbias por barco. El proyecto se espera mejorará el comercio interno de la nación y permitirá el traslado más rápido de mercancías, por lo que nuestra economía mejorará. Eso sí, el proyecto será financiado por los mercaderes, ya que serán ellos los más beneficiados. Ya con la parte tecnológica, el Sultán desea que Astorbia se convierta en la patria de pensadores, filósofos, científicos, artistas, etc; y para ello, ha ordenado también la construcción de una nueva universidad que deberá ser un centro para grandes debates sobre todas las ciencias que haya en el mundo, y ya que, como dice muy bien el Profeta en el Santo Atuh-Salé (el libro santo del astorbiaísmo): "''El Altísimo no conoce las diferencias entre pobres y ricos, y repartió los dones del cielo entre los diversos seres de la Tierra equitativamente. Es por esto, Oh hermanos, que no hemos de juzgarnos por nuestras riquezas", todo el mundo podrá entrar y formarse. El Sultán espera que tantos proyectos no lleven a la ruina al imperio, sin embargo, el hecho de que se usen los criminales y presos como esclavos se espera podrá reducir muchísimo los gastos, ya quedando solo la contratación del personal cualificado tales como arquitectos, ingenieros, etc. La materia prima se espera no tendrá un alto costo al ser extraída prácticamente gratuitamente, al haber muchas minas y demás recursos perfectamente reclamables por parte del Sultán. Otro problema en Astorbia es la falta de un heredero varón. Si bien es cierto que Astorbia es una monarquía electiva, no existen en este momento candidatos aptos para el puesto de Sultán. Y ahora, con la lamentable muerte de la Sultanesa consorte Fatimah, el problema se agrava aún más. Y no hay soluciones a la vista: los humanoides-gatunos son una especie exótica y no muy expandida por el globo, por ende, sería muy difícil conseguir una candidata adecuada para ser la nueva esposa del Sultán. Además, ya este es muy viejo. El Sultán, quién está consciente de esto, ha firmado otro edicto imperial: la Muy Santa y Pragmática Sanción, con la cual la actual princesa Naisha, podría convertirse en Sultanesa de Astorbia. Se espera que con esto la dinastía Namiah, descendiente de la hermana del Profeta, Tiliah, pueda sobrevivir. Dicho esto, es necesario buscar un matrimonio adecuado para la princesa. El principal candidato es el joven Hiero. Con esto, se podría hacer una valiosa alianza entre el sultanato y los mercaderes, sin embargo, como siempre, es necesario el consentimiento de la princesa, por ende, se espera a que esta de su opinión. Para culminar, se envían diplomáticos en representación del Sultán a los estados que se encuentran al norte y al sur de Astorbia, con la finalidad de poder conocer mejor quiénes son, su cultura, etc; ya que en este momento solo se sabe que comerciamos con ellos. Aunque por si acaso, se llevarán 100 mil tropas a la frontera en el sur para defender Astorbia ante una posible invasióm (o atacarlos a ellos y anexarnos sus tierras, depende de su poder militar), ya que según informes del Consejero Real Menelik Namiah (primo lejano del Sultán), se podría tratar de Gigantes, Ettins o Trolls, especies que los astorbianos ven como belicosas y peligrosas. Riocht mor Daraen Como nación civilizada que somos, hemos intentado llegar a un acuerdo de paz con esos inmundos, como última muestra de nuestra piedad y compasión hacia su inferior raza. Pero no. Cómo los cobardes que son, ni han respondido a la propuesta entregada por nuestro honorable Organismo de Diplomacia. Pues se acabó nuestra paciencia. A partir de este momento, y con el poder que me transfiere Errebáil y la Carta de Ridonak, doy mi permiso al Organismo de Guerra y Orden para que tome las medidas necesarias. Discurso del Emperador Rangvald Roddiv ante la Dieta Imperial. Ha llegado el momento. Tal y como se prevenía, los ''humanos occidentales (Francia) '''han pasado de siquiera considerar nuestra razonable solicitud. Y han confirmado su destino al hacerlo. Con la aprobación del '''Emperador, '''se declara oficialmente el '''Estado de Guerra '''contra los occidentales. Es el momento de actuar mientras existe la oportunidad de ser los que inician. Por otra parte, la popularidad inherente del '''Emperador, '''sumado al ímpetu de la población por la guerra, hacen difícil que alguien se le oponga. De esta forma, éste consigue de nuevo su re-elección y sale mejor parado que el último año, con la '''Dieta Imperial '''votando sesenta y dos votos a favor de '''Rangvald '''y solo siete en su contra. Inmediatamente a esto, inicia el movimiento de tropas. La estrategia elegida por el '''Organismo de Guerra y Orden '''es relativamente sencilla, pero se cree será funcional. En vista de la situación estática en la que ha permanecido la frontera por más de un año, se busca '''romper '''usando un movimiento de envoltura. Se lleva el 40% de las tropas reunidas en la zona hacia el sur, y a partir de ahí avanzan en dirección a territorio de los franceses. Sin embargo, no es para atacar su país: Es para crear una '''bolsa. ' Al mismo tiempo, los soldados restantes inician una '''ofensiva general '''en el centro del frente, mientras los flancos se quedan en su posición protegiendo la retaguardia en caso de un '''contra-ataque enemigo. '''Con esto se busca crear varias bolsas de soldados enemigos, encerrarlos, y desproveer a los occidentales de su ejército. Al mismo tiempo, '''20,000 '''soldados reclutados el presente año inician una operación de desembarco en la ciudad de '''Caen, '''de forma que una vez tomada la ciudad '''El Havre, '''principal puerto de la región, quede rodeado. En política interna, se suspenden la mayoría de actividades gubernamentales por el año para centrar los esfuerzos en el conflicto recién iniciado en el oeste de la nación. El '''Gobierno '''confía plenamente en que las reformas llevadas a cabo en años anteriores para '''dinamizar la economía, '''que ayudan a '''fomentar el comercio, '''promueven la '''venida de inmigrantes cualificados '''y con las reformas en '''educación, además de la''' infraestructura '''y '''artes militares '''bastará para sobrellevar la situación en el año actual. Así las cosas, las acciones se basan más que todo en el '''entrenamiento de las tropas '''y la '''producción de armas '''para el ejército que está luchando en el frente. En política externa tampoco suceden muchas cosas. Se aceptan las propuestas de '''Sasovek´do '''con gusto, viendo que la ruta en cuestión podría traer beneficios a las poblaciones del '''Riocht '''sobre las que ésta pasará. Aparte de esto, se le propone a '''Sasovek´do '''iniciar el proceso de '''unificación '''de forma que ésta quedase finalizada para 1510: Con los recientes sucesos, nos hemos dado cuenta de que más que nunca necesitamos un aliado incondicional con el que podamos luchar. Y los '''Sasovek '''han demostrado serlo. Se esperará pacientemente la respuesta que nos dé su gobierno. Por último, a nuestros aliados de '''Debonia '''se les da felicitaciones por sus avances en su respectiva guerra, y podemos anunciar sin duda de que nuestra relación está en su mejor momento. Esperamos que esto continúe así. Alniot Alniot inicia planes de neutralidad y de comercio, aparte tienes planes de incrementar el turismo en el país para mejorar la economía. Categoría:Luchando Por Tu Nación II Categoría:Archivos (Luchando Por Tu Nación II)